Fly
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: A little known fact about Itachi was that he had a tendency for possessiveness...and a surprising amount of immaturity. [ItaSasu]


**Fly**

**A/N: Happy birthday Saki K.!! I wrote you a short fic of Sasuke and Itachi in the woods and Itachi getting jealous of a wounded sparrow. Lol. They are both sort of OOC. Hope you like it!!**

"Fly"

Sasukez

SasukexItachi

Fluff/Lime

Dedicated to Saki K. (Read her yaoi. She's on my faves other readers."

"We're lost."

"We're not lost."

"We're definitely lost."

"We're definitely _not _lost."

"Yes we are."

"_No _we're not!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Just shut up!"

"Fine!"

Sasuke and Itachi were lost in the woods. Well, Sasuke thought they were lost. Itachi had convinced himself he knew exactly where they were. Then they'd gotten into an argument and now Sasuke was upset. Itachi sighed and rubbed his head. Sasuke had his back to him. Itachi looked at him longingly.

"Sasuke, please don't be angry at me," he said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's lean waist.

Sasuke couldn't stay angry at Itachi. It was literally impossible to stay angry at him, especially for verbal arguments. Sasuke turned in Itachi's arms and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I don't like it when you yell at me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't waste time in gaining Itachi's affections. He cuddled against him and nuzzled his neck with his face.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked him, knowing that he wanted something in return for his affectionate actions.

Sasuke reached up and lightly touched his lips. Itachi grinned and his hand strayed up his shirt. Sasuke looked into his eyes dreamily, tugging on his arm. Itachi walked Sasuke back against a tree, his lips already pressed against his neck. A quiet laugh escaped Sasuke as Itachi's hand strayed further up his shirt and played with his skin. Gently, Itachi laid him on the ground and found his lips with his own. Sasuke groaned loudly against his mouth. Itachi's hand movement increased more expertly on Sasuke's body. Sasuke entangled his hands in Itachi's hair.

_So there is a bright side to getting lost._

Then, suddenly, they were interrupted. A small, squeek came from the bush beside their heads. They looked into the bush curiously. Hiding in the bush was a little sparrow. It was hopping around and chirping weakly. One of its wings was sagging to the ground.

"Awww. Look Aniki. He's lost too, just like us."

"I told you we're not lost."

"Its wing must be broken. We should help it. Come here little guy."

Sasuke quietly and gently reached into the bush and cupped the injured bird in his hands. He sat up and drew the bird from the bush. Itachi looked at the bird with a mixture of emotions. He didn't like how it had interrupted him and Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke was just going to throw all of his attention onto the bird instead of him.

_I'm jealous of a bird. I __**really **__need to get a life._

"Aniki? Do we have anything to make a little splint out of for him?"

"Somewhere," he mumbled.

"Come on. He needs our help."

"_I _need you."

Itachi moved closer to him, his hand running up his leg.

"Don't romance me now. When we help him you can."

"But Sasuke…" Itachi whined, both hands on Sasuke's slender leg.

"Nii-san," Sasuke moaned back. "I love you. But you know I'm an animal lover. When we fix this little guy I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

"Fine," Itachi groaned loudly, rummaging through his pack.

He gave Sasuke a few bandages for his patient.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Nii-san! Don't tell me you're jealous of a little sparrow?"

Itachi tried to hide him shame and embarrassment.

_I need a life._

Sasuke bandaged up the sparrow's little wing and set it on the ground.

"There you go little guy. Nii-san? Do you think we should take him with us?"

"He'll be fine. Let's go."

"Aniki…why do you have to be so mean to him? I think he's adorable."

"I think your adorable and that's why I want to get home."

"Nii-san…"

Itachi crept closer to Sasuke. Now that he had his attention back he had no intention of letting it slip by again.

"Nii-san?"

"Otouto?"

"Not in front of the bird."

"But Sasuke…"

"Okay fine."

Sasuke leaned forward to give him a kiss but the injured sparrow chirped a protest before their lips reached each others. Itachi gave it a death glare and imagined a hawk swooping down and eating it. Sasuke started to wriggle from under Itachi and start for the bird. Itachi gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"Nii-san…"

"What does that little bird have that I don't have."

"You can't go two minutes without my attention can you?"

"No!"

"Why is that Aniki?"

"Because I'm insane about you!"

Pause. Sasuke looked into his deep eyes and smiled.

"Aw. You really love me that much?"

"Mmhm."

"Aw. Come here."

"Yay."

The sparrow hopped up and down, chirping. He failed in getting the Uchiha's attention.

_Bird thought_

_Ewe! I'm too young to watch this!_

**A/N: YAYS!! Happy bday Saki!! I hope you like it! LOL**


End file.
